Spy Times Three
by Tigra-Bengal
Summary: Rayne is Tuck and FDR's other partner and best friend. She has been in love with Tuck since their first mission. Some story changes. It's not fantastic but please no flames. I don't own anything other than Rayne.
1. Part One

Part One

The blood red dress clung to my body as I stared out across the city. The boss's voice came over my ear piece.

"Alright remember, this mission is covert. Apprehend the Heinrich brothers and retrieve that device," Collins ordered. I glanced at my two partners and we turned. We headed inside the club and I noticed every woman eyeing Tuck and FDR. I rested a hand on my hip and headed towards the bar. I sat down with perfect posture and surveyed the scene. FDR had already found two girls and Tuck looked annoyed. I chuckled. Tuck was always annoyed with FDR. Frank loved women a bit too much. I heard a helicopter and glanced at the door through lowered lashes. The two Heinrich brothers got out and headed towards us.

"Get ready," Frank murmured. I caught the younger brother's eye and winked. He flushed and stumbled in his step. The older brother glanced at him then turned to me but I had already turned my back and was taking a sip of my drink nonchalantly.

"Your powers over mere mortals are truly astounding," Tuck murmured amused. _Too bad they don't work on you, _I thought sadly. Tuck, FDR and I had been partners for four years and I had fallen in love with Tuck on our very first mission. My hand found the simple crystal bracelet he had bought me in Japan.

"Shots fired, six agents down," Collins suddenly spoke. I glanced over at Tuck and FDR.

"Let me handle this guys," I said hurriedly as the Heinrich brothers came back out.

"Hurry," FDR told me. I stood and moved through the crowd. I caught the younger brother by the arm.

"Dance with me," I told him batting my lashes and putting on a thick alluring accent. He smiled and moved closer to me.

"Jonas, come on," his older brother snapped.

"It's just a dance," I drawled to him slinging one arm around Jonas's neck. The older brother grabbed my arm in a bruising grip.

"If you want a dance, fine," he growled. He dragged me towards the helipad.

"Ok, plan B," FDR said. I stumbled behind Heinrich praying that Tuck would get close enough to get the package and me out of there. Just because I was a professional spy didn't mean I never got scared. Heinrich suddenly growled and I saw Tuck's reflection in the grass. He turned yanking me to the side and shot into the air.

"And the screaming starts," I muttered. He looked at me and his grip tightened.

"You're one of them," he snarled dragging me outside. This stupid dress kept me off balance and him dragging me wasn't helping at all. Suddenly he threw me into another man's arms.

"Throw her off the edge," he snapped. My breathing hitched but I kept a clear head. The man pulled me to the edge. I waited until I caught my balance then slammed my elbow into the man's gut. I spun and kicked his knee out. He yelled and collapsed.

"Hey, these heels are useful," I murmured surprised then headed for the Heinrich brothers. I yanked my dress up and stepped out of my shoes. They were useful but hard to balance in. I grabbed one of their men who lunged for me and kneed him in the groin. He groaned and fell to his knees. I moved past him as Tuck kicked Jonas out of the helicopter. I headed for the older brother. I threw a punch. He dodged. He kicked out at me and I leaped back stepping on my dress. I fell but arms caught me. I was yanked up and turned around. I froze as the cold metal of a gun barrel pressed against my temple.

"Stop or I blow her brains out," Heinrich yelled. Silence fell and Tuck and FDR glared at Heinrich.

"Jonas, get the cases," he ordered. I shifted and the barrel dug in harder.

"Don't move," he growled into my ear. My heart was racing in my chest and my mind was spinning frantically.

"Let her go," Tuck ordered. Heinrich laughed.

"I don't think so," he replied. I focused and slammed my heel into Heinrich's toe. His grip loosened and I dropped kicking his legs out from under him. The gun went off and I scrambled out from under him. I whirled and grabbed at Jonas. FDR was back in the gun fight and I had to get those cases. Tuck slammed into Jonas and the case with the money fell, springing open. Money began to fly everywhere and I saw the older brother preparing to leap off the building.

"Kill them," he shouted to Jonas and leaped. I lunged for him and lost my footing. I tumbled towards the edge and grabbed onto the side. My body slammed into the building and I hissed. My arm muscles screeched at me and I pulled myself up onto the building. I rolled away from the edge and rested for a bit. FDR came over and helped me up.

"Next time, you get to wear the dress," I told him brushing myself off. He laughed.

"Collins isn't going to be happy," he said to me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Jonas is dead and Heinrich escaped," he explained.

"Wow," I mouthed. Tuck came over.

"Are you alright?" he asked holding the black case. I nodded.

"I'm worried about Heinrich though. He probably isn't very happy," I said with a shrug.

"I'm more worried about the boss," FDR interjected. I laughed and we headed off into the club.

"Hey, you think those girls are still here?" FDR shouted. Tuck and I glanced at each other with a smile.

"No," we yelled back at the same time.


	2. Part Two

Part Two

The next day we walked into the agency. We headed across the foyer joking and laughing.

"Tuck, FDR, Rayne," Collins called her voice echoing throughout the big space. I winced and turned towards her. She jerked his hand towards her office.

"We are so dead," I muttered to both of them.

"Agreed," they mumbled back. We walked up to her office and sat down.

"This mission was clearly ordered to be covert," she started bluntly, "And look at this." She slapped down a picture of Jonas dead on top of a car.

"Well to be fair, we did…" Tuck was cut off.

"Shut up Tuck," Collins snapped. Tuck shrank back.

"Shutting up, me shutting up now," he muttered. I gave him a sympathetic look.

"Because of you three idiots I now have a huge mess to clean up and all three of you are grounded," she ordered. My eyes widened sharply.

"Grounded?" Tuck questioned in shock. We all groaned.

We walked back down to our shared office and plopped down in our chairs. I started tapping my fingers on my desk. FDR joined in with a more complex rhythm to balance out my simple taps. Tuck started spinning his gun adding a new melody into it.

That night, after the most boring day in the office, I headed for home. I opened my apartment door.

"Hi Angel," I greeted my black and white cat. I scratched her ears for a moment before hanging up my jacket and purse. I sighed and went to my fridge. I grabbed some leftover fried chicken and popped it in the microwave.

"Are you hungry Angel?" I asked. I always talked to my cat like she was a person. I made sure her bowl was full then took my fried chicken and a beer to the couch. My phone rang as I sat down. It was Tuck's ringtone. I growled and stood back up.

"Tuck, I just sat down with food. This had better be good," I told him.

"FDR wants you to come to Nana's tomorrow," he told me. I heard background music and assumed he was at his house.

"Sure, I like Nana's," I replied.

"Alright I'll tell him," he said hanging up. I sighed sadly and put my phone down. He never called just to say hi or to see how I was. My appetite vanished and I put the chicken back in the fridge before going to my room. I sat down on the floor by my bed and pulled out a shoebox. I opened it up and smiled at all the trinkets there. We had made a tradition of buying little things every single mission we went on. I had little statues, swatches of embroidered cloth, clasps, jewels, a few dream catchers, wooden flowers, perfumes that I never wore but kept and a small wooden figurine of a sphinx. I pulled the sphinx out and smiled. Egypt had been an easy but fun mission. I put it back and slid it under the bed. The next thing I pulled out was a photo album. That was our other tradition. We took a picture on every mission together.

"Egypt, Kenya, Bangladesh, London, Rome," I muttered flipping through it. I loved looking through these. They reminded me of how close we were. I smiled as I came upon our first mission.

It had been in Hiroshima. We had been apprehending a mob boss that had been hiding there. This picture had been taken in front of a river bridge. A kind gentleman had taken it for us. I was sitting on the bridge railing with Tuck and FDR on either side of me. I smiled and brushed my fingers across my bracelet. It wasn't smart keeping these, but I couldn't bear to get rid of them. The bracelet was cool under my fingers. I hadn't taken it off since that mission four years ago.

The next day Tuck and FDR picked me up early in the morning. I wore my favorite light green and gold summer dress and my hair was in a fishtail braid.

"You look nice today," Tuck stated.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" I teased. He chuckled and we headed off.

At Nana's I jumped out. I loved coming to FDR's family gatherings. My mother had abandoned me when I was ten to an abusive father so I loved being part of a non-dysfunctional family.

"Hi Nana," I called giving her a hug.

"Hello dear, it's so nice to see you again," she replied. I smiled at her and went to the backyard. I waved to several people as music filtered through the air. Tuck and FDR soon joined me at the table I had picked out.

"I brought cake," FDR cheered. I laughed and smiled at him.

"I can't believe you Rayne," grandpa told me. I arched an eyebrow.

"What are you doing with these two lugs eating cake when you could be dancing with me?" I laughed and set my plate down.

"Well how can I refuse?" I said with a laugh. I winked at Tuck and FDR then took grandpa's hand. He led me out to the clearing where people were dancing. We began to dance.

"When are you planning on telling Tuck?" he asked. I smiled sadly.

"Never," I told him, "I can't ruin our friendship."

"That's a crap excuse and you know it. You're just scared that he doesn't feel the same," he replied.

"I think that's a very reasonable fear," I said with a smile.

"You need to tell him before someone snaps him up," he told me firmly. I looked away towards the two men. The song ended and I stepped away.

"We'll see," I told him sadly moving away. I walked over to them my mind racing. Should I tell him? Could I? How would he respond?

"Now imagine all that but with a woman," Tuck was saying. FDR looked confused.

"I can't," he said honestly. I sauntered up and plopped my elbows on their shoulders.

"So what am I, chopped liver?" I teased.

"Course not, but you don't exactly act like a woman," FDR replied. I knocked him upside the head but my mind spun. It was true. I didn't act like most girls. I wore comfortable clothes that were often stained or ripped from missions. My hair was usually in a simple pony or braid. I only wore dresses or skirts for special occasions or missions. I fought like a man and wasn't afraid to get my hands dirty. I knew I didn't act like a lady but it had never bothered me before he had pointed out. Was that the reason Tuck had never expressed an interest in me?


	3. Part Three

Part Three

The next day I was at home in front of the TV with a punching bag. I slammed my fist into the bag as soft music poured from the TV. I glanced over. It was an ad for a dating site. I stopped punching and wiped the sweat from my forehead. I watched the commercial as I unwrapped the cloth from my hands.

"Huh," I muttered. I might have to try that. I quickly shook my head.

"What am I thinking?" I asked a second later. I shook my head again and went back to punching the crap out of my bag.

Friday rolled around and I went to the bar we always went to on Fridays. I walked in and found Tuck and FDR playing pool.

"You're insane," FDR was saying.

"Why is he insane?" I asked resting my elbows on the pool table.

"He put all his personal info on a dating site and he actually got a date," FDR explained. I felt my heart clench but gave Tuck a smile.

"I agree with FDR," _for completely different reasons_, "You're crazy." Tuck laughed.

"It's just a date," he said.

"Ok, look here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to come on the date with you," FDR said.

"Yeah, we could double with you," I interjected.

"No, no I'd like some privacy," he replied shaking his head.

"100 yards," FDR offered. Tuck shook his head but he was hesitating.

"I'll stay in the video store around the corner. One ring, you need an extraction, two rings, a kill squad and three rings means I can go home," he said. I raised my eyebrows.

"200 yards, no visibility," Tuck finally agreed. FDR and I looked at each other and smiled.

The next day we drove to the movie store.

"Do you think it'll go well?" I asked getting out. FDR shook his head.

"Nah, Tuck hasn't been in the dating game. It might not be horrible but I doubt it'll be fantastic," he replied. I hid a smile. I didn't want it to go really well.

"I'm going to grab something eat. I'll meet you here later," I told him. He nodded and headed for a small café. If it happened to be across from the bar where Tuck was having his date, I would never admit to anything. I sat down outside and ordered a sandwich. My phone rang. I bit my lip. Once, twice, three times, it stopped. My head clumped down onto the table. _You are such an idiot! _I was screaming at myself. _Why did I do this to myself? _I sat up and looked over at Tuck and his date. They were laughing and I felt tears prick my eyes. I really was an idiot. I looked at the woman. She was blonde, blue eyed, and perfect. She acted like a woman and looked like a lady. It was hopeless. My sandwich came and I chewed it mechanically without tasting it.

After I finished eating I stood and left the café. I had to get out of here. I walked away my mind spinning. Suddenly a bright spot of movement caught my eye. I blinked and looked toward the road. A bright red ball was bouncing into the busy street. A child was following it.

"No!" I shouted lunging forward. I bolted out into the street, wrapped my arms around the kid and rolled. I landed on the sidewalk squeezing the kid to my chest. He was crying.

"Shh, it's ok," I murmured sitting up. I cradled the child in my arms.

"Oh my god," a woman shouted. She ran up and pulled the child from me. She hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much," she told me. I nodded and stood up brushing myself off. I noticed a sharp pain in my hands. They were cut up and scratched and dirty. I winced looking at them.

"Rayne!" Tuck called running up.

"I'm alright," I told him. That didn't stop him for making sure.

"Come on, let me take care of those hands," he told me holding my wrist gently. He led me to his car and we got inside.

"I can take care of my own injuries," I said without thinking. _Why did I say that? A woman would be grateful and like that he's protective. _I cursed myself.

"I know you can. I'm just going to do it for you," he replied. I glowed on the inside. I was happy that he wanted to take care of me.

A few minutes later we were in front of his house. We walked inside and he pointed at the couch. I chuckled and sat down. He came back with a first aid kit and a wet rag. He sat down and began to gently wash my hands.

"What about your date?" I asked remembering.

"She had left before this happened," he replied. I nodded as he tenderly rubbed some anti-bacteria cream on my cut up hands. He began to wrap my hands.

"Thanks," I told him.

"No problem," he replied with a charming smile. I loved his smiles. This was a smile he reserved for only me. I had never seen him give that smile to anyone else. I loved it. When he finished he kissed both my hands and I started doing girlie shrieks in my head.

"Well you're all patched up," he said packing away his kit.

"Thanks again," I told him.

"You'd do it for me," he replied with a wink. I smiled then frowned.

"Crap, FDR brought me. I don't have my car. Would you mind taking me home?"

"Why don't you just stay here? You still have some clothes in the guest room don't you?" he asked. My heart soared.

"Thanks Tuck." He smiled at me. I went to the guest room and looked for a pajama shirt.

"Hey Tuck," I called, "Can I barrow a shirt?" He popped out of his room and tossed me one his old flannels.

"Thanks," I said with a wink. I shut my door and changed into his shirt. I inhaled loving his scent. He smelled like wood smoke and unique cologne. The shirt fell to the tops of my thighs. I sighed happily and slipped under the covers. I fell asleep instantly my dreams filled with British accents and charming smiles.


	4. Part Four

Sorry this is short.

Part Four

The next morning I walked into the kitchen yawning. I opened the fridge and peered inside. I pulled out the eggs and some bacon. I started cooking making scramble eggs and warm bacon.

"I smell bacon," Tuck called. I laughed.

"That's because I'm making some," I called back. He walked in and stopped. His blue grey eyes raked over my body. I remembered that I was wearing his shirt.

"Oh sorry, I'll put on some pants," I told him walking to my room. _You idiot. Normal woman would have stayed and tried to seduce him. _I cursed myself again and pulled on some jeans. I was horrible at being a girl.

The day passed quickly with nothing exciting happening. At home I played with Angel for a while before going to bed.

The next day I was woken by FDR's ring tone. I blinked groggily and picked up the phone.

"What?" I growled. It was four in the morning. I was not ready to be up.

"I'm bored," he demanded.

"What?" I growled again.

"We should hang out today," he explained.

"Go away," I ordered hanging up. I closed my eyes. My phone rang again. I answered it.

"Go away," I snarled.

"But we haven't talked in so long," came a voice I never wanted to hear again. I bolted upright.

"Dad," I whispered.


	5. Part Five

Part Five

"Hello Rayne," he greeted in his cold voice. I began to hyperventilate.

"How did you get my number?" I asked in a panicked voice.

"I have my sources," he replied.

"Well I have to work," I said quickly pressing the end call button. I dialed FDR's number.

"I need you and Tuck over here now," I snapped into the phone.

Exactly seven minutes later my door opened and Tuck and FDR walked in. I was curled up on the floor between my couch and the wall with my cat in my lap.

"What's wrong?" they both asked coming over.

"My dad called," I whispered. I knew I was pale and freaked out. They exchanged angry glances. They hated my father for abusing me as a kid.

"It's ok. You're a professional spy, you are an excellent mixed martial artist, you have two best friends who won't let anyone hurt you and you have narrowly escaped death many times. Everything will be fine," Tuck told me firmly. I nodded and uncoiled from around Angel. She leaped off me and they both helped me stand.

"I'll be fine," I muttered.

At work I was happy with doing reports. They kept my mind busy so I wouldn't think about my father being able to call me. Every time the phone rang I jumped.

I was tapping away when Tuck and FDR spoke up.

"What were you doing on the computer?" FDR asked Tuck.

"Looking at a picture of my girl," Tuck replied. I looked up feeling my heart clench.

"I was doing a background check on mine," FDR announced. I rolled my eyes.

"That's kind of creepy FDR," I told him. He waved his hand at me.

"Want to see her?" he asked Tuck.

"Sure, want to see mine?" they agreed. I waited with bated breath. They counted to three and flipped their computers around. My breath stopped as I stared at the two pictures.

"Lauran Scott?" they both asked. It was the same picture of a blonde haired blue eyed woman. I stood and walked between their desks wondering what was going to happen.

"You know what, you date her Tuck," FDR said. I bit my lip hoping he would refuse.

"Besides if I got in the picture it wouldn't even be fair," he continued. I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"What's that mean?" Tuck asked.

"I'm going to get some coffee," I interjected.

"Well, you aren't out there as much as me," FDR explained.

"Do you guys want some?" I asked in vain.

"Well why don't we just let her decide?" Tuck asked.

"That's a bad idea," I said. They ignored me.

"Fine," FDR agreed.

"Guys, two guys who know each other dating the same girl is a recipe for disaster," I told them praying they would back out.

"I think we should put up a few rules," Tuck said. I threw my hands in the air.

"I think we should," FDR approved.

"Rule one, we shouldn't tell her we know her."

"Guys, please don't do this," I begged.

"Number two, let's stay out of each others way."

"FDR please, stop this now," I pleaded.

"Three, if it affects our friendship we back out."

"Trust me it's going to mess with our friendship," I said. They both looked at me.

"We weren't talking about all three of us," Tuck told me. I stared at him feeling like a knife had just been thrust into my chest. Tears pricked my eyes but I swallowed them down.

"Right," I mumbled fleeing the room.

That night I replayed that over and over again in my head. What? Did they think this wouldn't affect me? My two partners and best friends were fighting over a girl and they thought I wouldn't be affected. I turned angry now. How could they be so selfish? I turned and buried my head in my pillow. I wanted to cry but I was seasoned hardened spy. I never cried, not anymore.


	6. Part Six

Part Six

The next day Tuck ran to my desk. He looked excited and very happy.

"What's up?" I asked wearily. I hadn't slept very well last night.

"I had a date last night with Lauran. We went to the carnival," he told me. I blinked at him.

"I thought we were going to the carnival together," I blurted. We had made plans for it a few weeks ago.

"Oh, sorry I forgot," he said. I felt my heart hurt.

"Its fine," I told him lying through my teeth.

"Ok great," he cheered moving away. I watched him go feeling like someone had punched me. FDR suddenly pranced up.

"I have a date with Lauran," he sang.

"Great," I grunt going back to my reports.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I looked up with a sigh and smiled.

"Nothing, just a bit stressed and tired," I told him. He sat down on my desk.

"Don't worry about your dad, nothing will happen," he said reassuringly. I nodded feeling sick to my stomach. I hadn't thought about my dad in light of this problem with Tuck and FDR. He walked away and my head thudded onto my desk.

That night Tuck called me into the mission room. Agents Bothwick and Boyle were with him.

"I'm doing recon on FDR's date," he told me.

"And? Why am I here?" I asked.

"I want you to watch with me," he said. I stared at him and quickly shook my head.

"No way Tuck. I'm not getting in the middle of this," I told him leaving as fast as possible.

I raced home feeling a strong desire to hit something. Once home I changed into my gym clothes and ran to the gym near the apartment.

"Hey Rayne," Hec greeted. I didn't reply too furious to speak. I stomped to the punching bags and glared at them. I punched one and the dam broke. I began to beat the crap out of the bag feeling every bad feeling coming out with every punch. I began to punch faster the thud of my fists becoming the only sound I could hear.

Someone tapped my shoulder. I turned and slammed my fist into his jaw without thinking.

"Ouch," we both yelped. My fist hurt.

"Jeez Rayne," Tuck complained.

"I'm…" I cut myself off. Now that I focused I realized that I wasn't sorry for punching him in the face.

"What's wrong? You only come here when something is terribly wrong? Is it your dad?" he asked. I sighed and shoved my hair from my face. I was sweaty and gross.

"Yes, it's my dad. I'm worried that he'll find me." I was worried but that wasn't the reason I was here.

"I've told you not to worry," Tuck started but I cut him off violently.

"Well Tuck I'm sorry but I can't just turn it off. He abused me as a kid, mentally, physically, emotionally and sexually. I can't just not be worried because you said so. I'm sorry your magic powers of ordering worry away aren't working," I yelled. I felt strung out and ready to kill. I needed an assassination job. He was silent as he stared at me. I instantly felt ashamed. _Why should I? He's being a jerk. _I thought angrily. I crossed my arms and blew a strand of hair away from my eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, "I'll just go." My anger dissolved. I grabbed his arm.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm just stressed right now and scared that my father will find me. I shouldn't have yelled at you," I apologized. Tuck smiled slightly and hugged me. I sighed and relaxed into his arms. It was probably just my imagination but we fit together perfectly.

"Why don't you take turns staying with FDR and I? You might feel a little safer," he offered. I was tempted, oh so tempted to take his offer but I shook my head.

"No, I couldn't. What if you want to bring Lauran home or something? I'll be fine," I told him with a confident laugh. He smiled and nodded, never seeing the panic and sorrow below the surface.


	7. Part Seven

Part Seven

The next morning I was once again woken way too early by FDR's ringtone. I growled and slapped the phone to my ear.

"This had better be good," I growled.

"Ok, Lauran is so confusing. First she hates me, then she kisses me, then we get along for some reason," he told me quickly.

"Why are you telling me this? I'm not getting in the middle of this," I replied tiredly. It had been another restless night.

"Well what does that mean?" he asked.

"It means you were a jerk then something happened to make her kiss you and she decided to give you a second chance. If you ever wake me up again I will kill you," I explained hanging up. I set my phone aside and sat up blearily. It was only four but since I was already awake I might as well get up and get a jump on the day.

I fed Angel, did an early work out and ate some breakfast. By six I was ready for the day. I drove to the agency and went to my desk. I waved to Tuck before sitting down.

"You reconned my date," FDR burst out. I glanced up noticing that he was pacing. Tuck looked sheepish.

"Yeah," he replied quietly.

"And if something had happened? What were you going to do? Send in a hit squad? Shoot me on site?" FDR was fuming and I could tell this was turning deadly. I stood ready to intervene.

"No, I wasn't. Look how about we just have a rule bout no hanky-panky," Tuck offered. I looked at him with an arched eyebrow.

"Did you really just say hanky-panky?" FDR and I asked at the same time. He flushed looked embarrassed but determined.

"Fine," FDR agreed sitting down. I did as well.

"Look I really like this girl," Tuck began. My heart squeezed.

"So do I," FDR replied. I cheered him on in my head.

"No, I mean I really like Lauran," Tuck pressed. I scowled into my reports. FDR looked up.

"So do I," he repeated. _Please win FDR. _

"So you aren't backing off?"

"Nope." Tuck looked annoyed then smug.

"Well just so you know. Lauran and had a great time on our date and we shared a kiss," he said with a dreamy look in his eyes. I wanted to throw a book at him. FDR chuckled.

"So did we lover boy," he told him. Tuck glared at him then went back to typing.

Later that day I went to Tuck's son's dojo where he was learning karate. I was supposed to meet Tuck here but I didn't see him. I cheered Joe on though. He was like my nephew anyways.

"Come on Joe," I called. The other kid tackled him and began punching at him. Luckily Joe was protecting his face. I winced with every blow though.

"Great job son," the other dad called. I sighed as they parted. Joe came over to me looking miserable.

"I got creamed," he said sadly.

"No you didn't get creamed. You just need a bit more practice is all," I told him kissing his forehead. He sat down and I went to grab his bag.

"Where's dad?" he asked. I looked at him sadly. Tuck was learning all about Lauran right now.

"He's busy at work," I told him with a smile. Suddenly a hand smacked my butt. I straightened and turned to find the other dad.

"Pain is just weakness leaving the body isn't it?" he asked with a joking grin. I smiled and took his wrist in a gentle grip. He smiled at me. I grinned and pressed my thumb into a nerve there. His face went white and he about collapsed.

"Don't ever touch me again," I told him cheerfully. I grabbed Joe's bag and slung it over my shoulder.

"Come on Joe," I called.

"That was awesome," he told me. I laughed. We walked outside and I saw Katie waiting for us. I opened the door for Joe ad handed him his bag.

"See you kid," I told him. He waved with a smile.

"See you later Katie," I called with a wave.

"Where was Tuck?" she asked.

"Work," I replied with a shrug. She nodded, waved and left. I sighed and wondered what I was going to do now. Being grounded meant that I didn't have anything to do at work and I wasn't used to that.

A cold prickle down my neck made me tense. My hand automatically found the gun in the waist band of my jeans. _And everyone wonders why I wear long shirts. _I looked around recognizing the feeling of being watched. My quick eyes found a car I had never seen but I didn't focus on it. Maybe I was paranoid but it felt like the eyes were all around me.

"Hey Rayne," a voice called. I turned and saw Justin, one of the karate teachers at the dojo.

"Hi Justin," I greeted my voice tense.

"You left this behind," he told me handing me my cell phone. I did a quick check of my pockets. I was surprised when they were empty.

"Oh, thanks Justin," I told him with a smile. He smiled back.

"No problem. Hey I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out to dinner tonight?" he asked quickly. A hopeful light entered his eyes. He looked like an eager puppy. I was about to refuse but changed my mind.

"Sure, I'd like that," I told him. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Great, how about I pick you up around seven?" I nodded and he bounded off. He was like a puppy and I thought he was kind of cute. I smiled and went to my car. Tuck's ringtone jingled from my phone.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Hey, can you bring chips tonight?" he asked I bit my lip. I had forgotten that tonight was movie night at FDR's place.

"I'm sorry but I have a date tonight," I said. There was silence on the other end.

"Tuck?"

"You have a date? With who?"

"Justin from Joe's dojo," I answered. Another long silence. I rolled my eyes and got into my car.

"It's not like I've never gone on a date before," I snapped.

"But you don't date," he stated. That made me angry for some reason.

"Well apparently I do. I have to go. Goodbye Tuck," I said shortly hanging up.

"Stupid boys," I grumbled leaving the parking lot.


	8. Part Eight

Part Eight

That night I wore a simple black dress and some heels. My hair was curled and in a bun with two locks framing my face. I had called Justin earlier and gave him my address. I examined myself in the mirror one last time. I was pretty when I decided to be with long black hair and pale grey eyes. I had clear tan skin and a slender athletic build. I sighed and went into the living room as there was a knock on my door.

"Bye Angel," I called grabbing my purse and my jacket. I opened the door and smiled at Justin. His longish brown hair fell into clear green eyes and he wore a nice button up shirt and some black slacks.

"You look beautiful," he told me honestly. I felt my cheeks warm and I smiled.

"Thank you," I replied. We walked down to his car and he opened the door for me.

"I'm glad to know gentlemanly behavior isn't dead," I told him with another smile. He chuckled and shut the door behind me. He got in and started to the car. A beautiful song came on.

"Oh I love Nightwish," I said humming along with the music.

"Really? What's your favorite song?" he asked.

"It's too hard to decide between I Want My Tears Back and Turn Loose the Mermaids," I replied with a smile. We spent the ride discussing Nightwish songs.

At the restaurant he once again opened my door for me. I smiled at him. We walked inside and the hostess led us to a booth. I thought she looked familiar but dismissed it.

"So, what do you like to do?" Justin asked as we looked over our menus.

"Read, swim, jog, play with my cat," I listed deciding to pick the Fettuccini Alfredo.

"You like cats? I do to but I have a dog," he replied. We talked about animals for a while, ordered and in a small lull I looked around. I spotted a man in suit that looked familiar. I was trying to place him when none other than Tuck and FDR walked in. It dawned on me. The man in the suit, the hostess, the couple in the corner, they were all spies. Tuck and FDR were reconning _my _date.

"You ok? You look a little out of sorts," Justin asked. I smiled at him but my blood was boiling.

"I'm ok I just have to use the bathroom real quick," I replied standing. I grabbed my purse and walked to the bathroom. Once there I ripped my cell phone from my purse and dialed Tuck's number.

"Hello," he greeted.

"You, buddy boy, are in so much trouble. I cannot believe that you and FDR are actually spying on my date," I whisper shrieked into the phone.

"We just wanted to make sure everything was going smoothly," came FDR's voice. I growled.

"I swear that tomorrow I am going to kick both of your asses. How dare you spy on me?" I snarled.

"We're your friends. We want to make sure you're safe," Tuck said in a soothing voice.

"In case you don't remember, I can take care of myself. So here's how tonight is going to go. You are going to call out your team and tell them get the hell out. Then, you are going to eat as fast as you possibly can and leave. Am I understood?" I snapped.

"Yes ma'am," Tuck replied in a meek voice.

"Good," I shut my phone off and slammed it back into my purse. I took a few deep calming breaths.

"Jealous ex-boyfriends?" a woman I hadn't noticed before asked.

"Worse," I muttered, "Over protective best friends." She gave me a sympathetic look. I calmed myself down; made sure I looked alright in the mirror then went back outside. I shot Tuck and FDR a glare then put on a smile for Justin.

"Hey, sorry about that," I told him sliding into my seat.

"No problem," he replied with that easy smile of his. We kept talking about book, movies, music and animals. Justin was so easy to have a conversation with and he was always interjecting compliments that made me smile and blush. It was nice to be appreciated and thought of as an actual woman.

After we ate I didn't want the night to end. I really enjoyed Justin's company.

"Why don't we go for a walk?" Justin suggested. I was all too happy to agree. We went to a little park and began to walk around it.

"So, I'm sorry if this is a weird question, but how is it that you're single?" Justin asked. I chuckled.

"I'm serious. You're funny, smart, beautiful. I don't understand," he continued. I shrugged.

"I travel a lot for my job so I don't get a chance to meet many guys and the two guys I work with see me as their best friend and one of the guys, you know?" I explained. We reached his car once more.

"Well they're blind," he told me.

He drove me home and walked me to my door.

"I had a really good time tonight Justin," I told him honestly.

"I did too. Maybe we can do it again sometime," he replied with a smile.

"Definitely," I told him. His smile grew wider and I hesitated. Was I supposed to kiss him? I kind of wanted to. Should I? Suddenly he leaned in and pressed our lips together.

There were no fireworks but the kiss was nice. His lips were soft and his hands were gentle on my arms. We parted and I breathed again.

"Goodnight," he whispered. Before I could reply he walked down to his car whistling. I unlocked my door and went inside sinking against it. It had been a wonderful night.

"Angel, I had a great time tonight," I told her peeling off my jacket. I hung it up and turned.

"Glad to know it," came my father's voice from the couch.


	9. Part Nine

Part Nine

I froze. My apartment was dark. I hadn't turned on the lights but I could see the shape of my father standing up.

"How did you get in?" I asked my voice weak and small and quiet.

"I have my ways. Now Rayne, you are in trouble," he replied. My head began to spin and I heard roaring in my ears. That's what he always said before a beating. This was too much like my childhood, the dark lights, his broad shouldered form coming for me.

"You shouldn't have run away," he growled. He lunged and I fell back panicked. I scrambled back to my feet and bolted for the door.

"Rayne!" he roared but I flung the door wide and raced out into the street. My heart was galloping and only one thought pounded in my brain. Survival. I had to get away. I bolted down the street hearing a car start. I pushed myself even faster but a heel broke and I tumbled to the pavement. I tore the shoes off, jumped back up and bolted once more, leaving the shoes behind. I ran. I couldn't stop running. A car suddenly flung in front of me.

"No!"I screamed as a door opened and hand pulled me inside. I kicked and thrashed and bit. I heard yelps.

"Rayne, Rayne, calm down, it's us," a familiar British voice broke through my panic. I stopped and stared into Tuck's grey blue eyes. I was in FDR's car. He was driving. My father hadn't gotten me. I collapsed against Tuck in relief and began to cry into his shirt. I was shaking and I clenched my hands into fists. I clung to him and he held me.

"What happened?" FDR asked gently. I felt him rubbing my back soothingly.

"Dad, house, came, ran," I stammered unable to string a sentence together. I was shaking and crying too hard.

"Take a deep breath and try to calm down," Tuck told me in a tender voice. I took several deep breaths but my heart continued to race and tears continued to stream down my face.

"My dad was in the house," I finally managed. I closed my eyes, memories of my childhood flickering on my closed lids.

"We're going to go to your apartment and grab you some clothes and then you are coming to my house and we are all going to stay there tonight," FDR told me. His voice shook with anger. I nodded still clinging to Tuck. I heard FDR move then felt the car start up. Tuck kept murmuring random nothings in my ear trying to calm me down.

My father was gone when we got back. I held FDR's and Tuck's hands as we walked inside. There was no sign of him in the living room. I avoided looking at the couch and went to my room. The sight that greeted me almost made me collapse. There was sign he had been here after all. The only way the apartment remembered he had been there was the fact that Angel lay dead on the ground with blood on her claws.


	10. Part Ten

Part Ten

I sat on FDR's couch with him and Tuck on either side of me. The TV was on but I don't think any of us were watching it. I kept seeing flashes of him beating me and dragging me upstairs. I flinched and buried my head in the pillow I was squeezing to my chest. FDR rubbed my back and Tuck rested his hand on my knee. I took several shaky breaths then looked back up. I still couldn't quite believe that my father was here. FDR's phone rang. I jumped at the sound.

"Oh hey Lauran," he said getting up and moving away. I bit my lip watching him.

"Sure, no problem. Ok, I'll see you tomorrow," he said before hanging up and coming back over.

"What was that all about?" Tuck asked jealousy in his voice.

"Lauran wanted to see me tomorrow," FDR replied mildly. I sensed that Tuck was about to say something else.

"Please don't," I started with a sigh, "Please can we just put aside Lauran tonight?" They both looked at me. Surprisingly I didn't feel selfish for asking them to focus on me for a change.

"Of course," Tuck said.

"Yeah," FDR agreed. We all shifted around and I was able to rest my back on Tuck's chest and my head on his shoulder with my feet in FDR's lap. FDR began to rub my feet and Tuck wrapped his arms around me. I knew Tuck's actions were only those of a best friend but I allowed myself to pretend, just for tonight, that we were together.

_Pain ripped through my back as dad kicked me. He picked me up and threw me into a wall. _

I woke with a gasp and Tuck immediately rubbed circles into my back. I had been moved to the bed. I calmed down and went back to sleep.

_Dad pounded into me and I screamed in pain. _

I jolted upright with a scream. FDR began to massage my shoulders and murmur assurances in my ear.

_Dad laughed as he slapped me. I saw stars and he began to punch me. _

And so it went on. All night I was woken by nightmares and every time I did Tuck or FDR was there to calm me down and put me back to sleep.

In the morning both of them were exhausted. I felt guilty for keeping them awake so I decided to make them breakfast. I made them breakfast burritos and poured them freshly made coffee just how both of them liked it. They came downstairs yawning but smiled at me.

"I'm really sorr…" they cut me off.

"Don't even think about apologizing," they both told me. I sighed and ate my food.

FDR and Tuck both went on dates with Lauran. Tuck took her driving in a cool car that he rented and FDR showed her painting that he fake owned and I worked on the Heinrich case.

"Great, I have to go to a stripper joint," I muttered as I talked with Collins.

"Make sure Tuck and FDR are ready to go with you," she told me before walking away.

"Yeah right," I muttered. The comradeship they had two days ago was gone. It made me sad and happy that I was the reason they had decided to put aside Lauran for a day. I was happy because it proved once more how much they cared about me and I was sad that it took my father showing up to make it happen.

"Guys Heinrich has a friend named Ivan who'll be at a strip joint tomorrow night. Get ready. I'm going to be first and you two are going to be my bodyguards," I told them slapping down the files on their desks. They had been having another whose bigger contest.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," I finished grabbing my bag and walking out to my car. My phone rang and I saw Joe's name light up my screen.

"Hey Joe, what's up?" I asked. Joe hardly ever called me.

"Can you come pick me up? Mom is working and dad was supposed to pick me up," he said. I blew out a sigh.

"Ok, I'll be right there," I told him. I started to drive and dialed Tuck's number.

"I'm picking up your son and taking him to Katie's," I bit out. I hung up before he could stammer out any excuses.

I parked outside of Joe's school and got out. He was waiting for me on the stone wall.

"Hey Joe," I greeted hugging him.

"Hi," he greeted in a sad voice. I smiled at him trying to lift his spirits.

"Come on, I'll take you to Katie's and stay until she comes home," I told him. He nodded and we went back to the car. I drove him to his mom's house and he grabbed the key from under the mat. We walked in and I headed for the kitchen.

"Do you want something to eat?" I called.

"Mac and cheese," he called from the living room. I smiled and pulled a pan out. I grabbed a package and began to cook it. I heard the TV playing.

"Thank you Rayne," he told me. Something nagged at me.

"Hey Joe, why do you always call Frank uncle but you never call me aunt?" I asked. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"Because I keep hoping I'll get to call you mom," he replied. He skipped off as I stared at the place he had been. Tears pricked my eyes but they were tears of happiness. I had at least one vote of support.


	11. Part Eleven

Part Eleven

I was about to add the macaroni to the boiling water when I heard Joe scream.

"Joe!" I cried running out of the kitchen. What I saw chilled my blood. My father held Joe in his arms with a gun to his head.

"Let him go," I said in a tightly controlled voice.

"I will if you decide to come with me," he replied.

"I will go with you. I will, just let Joe go and don't hurt him," I told him. He nodded and people behind me and they grabbed my arms.

"Rayne," Joe cried.

"Don't worry Joe, I'll be fine," I told him.

"Mom," he stammered. Everything froze as dad's eyes glinted.

"I see why you are so protective now," he taunted with a cold smile. I could barely breathe as he examined the situation. Suddenly he shoved Joe forward.

"Take them both," he ordered. A man grabbed Joe and my brain calculated the odds. If I disabled the two men holding me under five seconds then I could get to my dad in seven seconds by jumping over the couch. By that time he would have drawn his gun and I would have to disarm him while not allowing him to hurt me. I did these calculations in five seconds and began my plan. I slammed my foot into one guy's shins and spun around punching the other guy. I bolted for the couch leaping over it and using my momentum to launch myself into my dad. I slammed my hand into the gun and applied force to his throat. I felt his hands grab at me but I kneed him in the groin. I kept applying pressure until I heard Joe yell. I panicked and applied to much. Dad coughed and passed out. I spun around grabbing dad's gun and threw it without thinking. The butt of the gun slammed into the last man's forehead and he was knocked unconscious. I ran over and grabbed Joe.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt?" I asked in a panic frantically checking him over.

"I'm ok. Who was that?" he asked.

"He doesn't matter," I replied hugging him tightly, "Now I want you to do exactly as I say. I want you to go upstairs and get changed for bed. I'll bring you up some food later and do not tell you mom, dad or Uncle Frank about this ok?" I told him. He nodded and ran upstairs. I whipped out my phone.

"Collins I need a clean up squad at 458 Newman," I snapped into the phone.

"Sending one right away," she replied. I dragged the men nearer to each other and began to watch them making sure that none woke. One did I quickly sent him back to unconsciousness with a frying pan slammed to the face. Finally the clean up crew got here.

"I don't care what you do with the others but keep this one alive and ready for questioning," I told them. They nodded and grabbed the men. Within seconds they were gone and I went around making sure nothing was out of place. I took a deep breath and made Joe and peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Here you go Joe," I told him. He ate in silence.

"You won't tell anyone right?' I asked to make sure.

"Nope," he replied. I breathed a sigh of relief.

My phone rang at midnight. I blinked groggily and pressed the phone to my ear.

"What?" I asked groggily. It was Tuck and for a minute I was terrified that Joe had broken his promise.

"Can you become friends with Lauran?" he asked. I stared at the wall for a moment.

"Pardon," I replied feeling my voice grow cold.

"FDR and I need someone we can trust and talk to," he said. I blinked.

"I told you that I'm not getting into the middle of this," I said.

"You wouldn't be. you would just be finding out who she likes better," he replied.

"That would be getting in the middle of this. No," I finished hanging up. Tuck called again and then FDR called but I just shut my phone off and went back to sleep.

_They deserve it. _


	12. Part Twelve

Part Twelve 

The next day I spent the day at work getting ready for tonight. I picked out a short black and blue party dress and heels that I could step out of quickly. I curled my hair and did my makeup so I looked like an elegant tramp. Finally I put on the clothes and walked out to meet Tuck and FDR who were once again arguing.

"Guys, get your heads in the game," I told them shortly. They glanced over and stopped. Another agent passing by wolf whistled.

"Damn Rayne," he said, "You look good." I gave him a flirty smile.

"Thanks Brian," I replied with a wink. I saw Tuck look away and rolled my eyes. He was such an overprotective friend.

We reached the club with them arguing over who was going in first. I whirled on them.

"I'm going in first," I snapped. I turned back to the bouncer and put on a thick accent.

"I'm a friend of Ivan's," I purred. The bouncer gave me an obvious once over before letting us pass. I sauntered through the club swaying my hips. I pushed open the door and rested a hand on my hip while giving Ivan a sultry look.

"Hi," I greeted in an alluring voice. His eyes raked over my body.

"Well hello," he replied. I stepped forward and saw his eyes harden on Tuck and FDR.

"Oh pay them no mind. They are just my bodyguards," I told him with a toss of my hair and a laugh. I moved over to him and wrapped an arm around his neck. I hated the feel of him close to me but I had to get him outside. I put my lips next to his ear.

"Why don't we get away? From my bodyguards, from your friends?" I breathed.

"I'd love to," he replied. I giggled and felt his hand slid down my back to rest on my butt. My face showed no expression but suddenly he was wrenched away from me. Tuck spun him around and slammed a fist into his jaw.

"Tuck," I screeched. Guns came out and bullets flew. I felt a stinging pain but it was quickly pushed aside as Ivan bolted. I raced after him jumping out of my heels. He jumped onto the stage but I just ran alongside it. When I reached the end I veered and used my momentum to push off from the bar and I grabbed one of the pools. I kept my body straight as my momentum spun me around and smashed my heels into Ivan's face. I slid to a stop and took a deep breath. I hitched up my dress and grabbed my handcuffs. I handcuffed his wrists together. I stepped back and was suddenly aware of a sharp burning pain in my arm. I looked down and saw blood pouring down my arm. A bullet must have nicked me. I clapped my hand to it trying to stop the blood.

"Rayne, are you alright?" Tuck cried. I spun around glaring daggers at him.

"No Tuck, I'm not. I just got nicked by a bullet because of your stupid over protectiveness. You almost ruined the mission," I snarled. A backup squad came in before I could say anything else.

"Come with us," they told me. I followed them out to the ambulance they had brought. I sat down in the back and they began to patch up my arm. I was still fuming from Tuck's poor decision making. Ever since Lauran had broken into our lives things had been ruined between the three of us. I made a choice as I sat in the back of the ambulance.

The next day I stepped into Collins's office. I shut the door and looked her square in the eye.

"I want to be transferred."


	13. Part Thirteen

Part Thirteen

I was passing Tuck and FDR's recon room when I heard Lauran talking to her best friend Trisha. I stepped inside, a morbid curiosity driving me inside.

"They're both amazing," Lauran was saying.

"Come on, you're complaining about how amazing these two guys are? Come on, give me some flaws," Trisha replied. Lauran thought for a moment.

"Ok, FDR has these tiny jazz hands," she told Trisha. I bit back a laugh but Tuck didn't. He burst into laughter and FDR glared.

"Well you know that means he has a mike and ike for a penis," Trisha told her. I almost didn't manage to control my giggles.

"You know I don't. You've seen it," FDR shot at Tuck.

"And Tuck," Lauran started. Tuck stopped laughing and we both looked at the screen.

"He's British," she finished. Trisha shook her head.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Tuck asked the air. I rolled my eyes and slipped back out.

Later that day I began to pack up my desk. I had been transferred to solo operations. I picked up the lamp FDR had gotten for my birthday last year and a funny thought occurred to me. Tomorrow was my twenty fifth birthday. I stopped packing feeling weird. I hadn't even thought about it. I was sure that there wouldn't be a celebration like usual. Tuck and FDR were too busy fighting each other and if I hadn't remembered it then I knew they hadn't. I shook my head and continued packing as the two men in question came in shooting death glares at each other.

"Look, I don't care anymore who Lauran chooses but this between us is over FDR," Tuck said suddenly. My hand clenched around the pencil holder I was packing.

"Agreed, I'll go ask Collins for a transfer tomorrow," FDR replied. I finished packing my box and hoisted onto my hip. This was my last box. Something caught my eye before I moved away. I had brought my photo album and box of trinkets to the office after dad had attacked me. I set my box back down and grabbed both.

"Guys," I cut through their babble. They both looked at me.

"I want you two to have these," I said handing them the box and album. They both looked confused until I picked up my packed box again.

"What's going on?" FDR asked warily.

"I've been transferred to solo ops," I told them. They both looked shocked and immediately began talking.

"We'll go talk to Collins," FDR offered.

"We'll sort this out," Tuck continued.

"I asked for this," I said softly. They both fell silent. I shifted my box and started for the door.

"Why?" they both whispered.

"Because if I die in this job, I don't want to die because someone I trust makes a mistake and you two have been making mistakes that have gotten me hurt. I can't do it anymore," I replied before walking out.


	14. Part Fourteen

Part Fourteen

I set my box on my new desk and blew a string of hair out of my eyes. I pulled the lamp out and set it on the corner. Suddenly my door burst open and FDR ran in.

"Heinrich is here," he blurted.

"What?" I shrieked.

"I saw him on camera. We have to go get Tuck. He's with Lauran right now. She chose him," his voice turned quiet and my heart clenched but I grabbed my jacket.

"Show me and then we'll go," I said. He took me down to the recon room and showed me the picture. It was a bit blurry but I knew it was Heinrich.

"Let's go," I snapped.

We parked outside of the restaurant and both of us ran inside. I took a deep breath and pointed out Tuck. We walked up to him and I gave him and Lauran and effortless smile even though my heart felt like someone was driving a stake through it.

"FDR, this is my friend Tuck," Lauran introduced with a nervous laugh. She looked at me.

"I'm Rayne," I said quickly knowing that didn't explain anything but not knowing what else to say.

"Well I have to go to the bathroom. Order me a drink and a shot please," Lauran told us before getting up and scurrying away.

"Tuck, Heinrich is here," FDR told him.

"You couldn't lose like a man could you?" Tuck growled.

"Tuck, he's telling the truth. I saw the picture," I interjected.

"Rayne, shut up. FDR and I have stuff to handle," Tuck cut me off. I stared at him for a moment then growled and punched him. He turned with shock in his eyes. He swung at me but I ducked and he hit FDR. That didn't go over so well. They began to fight and even though I had thrown the first punch I knew they needed to stop.

"Come on guys, stop," I called. Tuck was sent rolling over a table and FDR grabbed a knife.

"No," I screeched as he threw it. Luckily he missed and it landed in the chair where Tuck's head had been. The fighting continued and I moved out of the way.

"Stop," I cried. With a lunge they both careened for me and all three of us were falling over the balcony.

There was a moment of weightlessness and then my back slammed into a table. I yelped and rolled off onto broken glass cutting up my hands and face.

"Thanks guys," I groaned painfully pushing myself up.

"I should have killed you in Morocco when I had the chance," FDR groaned at Tuck.

"I was the only thing keeping you alive in Morocco mate," Tuck replied. I noticed something and bit my lip.

"You two know each other," Lauran shrieked. They both fell silent.

"You two know each other," she repeated. She shook her head and spun around to leave.

"Wait Lauran," Tuck called.

"I can explain," FDR shouted. Their voices began to overlap and they began to argue once more. I rolled my eyes and I ran after her. Apparently I was the only one who could handle this situation.

"Wait Lauran," I called outside. I ran and grabbed the side of her friend's little yellow bug.

"Please, just wait. They're both really good guys and you don't know me but I can promise you that they are both great guys," I told her.

"Yes they are," a voice said from behind me. I spun around.

"Heinrich," I gasped. His fist slammed into my jaw and I reeled backwards falling into the back of Lauran's bug. I was seeing stars and felt the car move.

"What's happening?" I asked once I had regained my senses. We were surrounded by big black sedans.

"How do you know Tuck and FDR?" Lauran called to me.

"I work with them," I replied pulling the gun out I had slipped into the waist band of my jeans.

"Is that a gun?" Lauran shrieked. Suddenly a red jeep pulled up with Tuck and FDR in it.

"Hand off," FDR shouted. I nodded and grabbed Lauran. I pulled her to the back and FDR grabbed her.

"Sorry Trisha," I told Lauran's friend. I yanked the steering wheel to the side and jumped. FDR caught me and settled me in the back seat.

"Thanks buddy," I told him with a smile. He smiled back and Tuck swerved. We drove down into a parking garage.

"Tuck you didn't lose them," I called.

"Lauran I need you to take the wheel," Tuck told her as FDR and I prepared ourselves. She did, her face pale and scared. Suddenly and without warning she spun the wheel. I saw Tuck almost fall out.

"FDR," I shouted shooting at the car coming up beside us. FDR grabbed Tuck and yanked him up. Tuck and I both shot taking out the two people in the front. We all looked at each other for a long moment.

"I've missed you guys," I told them.

"We've missed you to," they shouted back. We jumped back on an actual road and a new car joined the chase. I looked around for something to use against them. I spotted a red canister of gas.

"Tuck, FDR," I shouted. I pointed at it and we all grinned. FDR grabbed it and we all knelt. He threw the canister and it got lodged under the car's tire. We shot at it and it exploded.

"Yes!" I cheered. Lauran suddenly spun to a stop making me go toppling. I coughed and wormed my way out of the awkward position I had landed in.

"Lauran I'm sorry. You and Tuck deserve each other," FDR said.

"No," I whispered.

"No, you deserve her," Tuck replied.

"Yes," I murmured.

"Tuck, she's already made her choice," FDR countered. I shook my head sadly and pushed myself out of the jeep.

"No I haven't," Lauran's words made me stop, "I mean I did but then after finding out everything I have now, I don't know." I sighed and heard a loud noise.

"Guys," I shouted, "Heinrich is back." We all jumped out and the three of us walked down the road shooting at the glass.

"It's bulletproof," Tuck shouted.

"Great," I shouted back.

"The headlights," Lauran suddenly shouted. We all glanced back at her.

"The airbag deploys in all new models with damage to the headlights," she explained. I looked at the boys and nodded. They knelt and I ran back to Lauran.

"Be prepared to run," I told her as the car came around the corner. Tuck and FDR shot and suddenly Heinrich's car was slamming into the first car and flipping.

"Lauran," I shouted. She grabbed my arms.

"I don't know who to pick," she told me weakly. Everything seemed to slow down as the car flipped towards us.

"Lauran, your life depends on you choosing now. Go with the choice you made before all this happened because I swear that they are both the same good men," I told her as fast as possible. She nodded and bolted. I heard a shout. I was still standing in the path of the car and it was too close. I gasped, closed my eyes, heard a crunch, and then silence.


	15. part Fifteen

Part Fifteen

I coughed as black smoke cleared from the area. I was in warm strong arms that pressed me tightly to a well-muscled chest. I pushed myself up and looked into Tuck's grey blue eyes. He gave me a tight smile and I looked over. Lauran was in FDR's arms. She turned and gave Tuck and apologetic look. I pushed out of Tuck's arms and stood up.

"This is a big mess," I muttered moving away so they could have some privacy. I examined the burned blackened out car and realized that Heinrich and the jeep were probably at the end of the drop.

"Oh get a room," Tuck groaned. I glanced over as he stood and walked over to me. I sighed and ran a hand through my messy hair. We both heard a whirring noise and turned to see a chopper.

"Um, this isn't good," I murmured.

"Agreed," Tuck muttered back. We looked at each other and burst into laughter.

Later I was sitting in the ambulance with Lauran getting checked out by the paramedics. It was amazing how many injuries I seemed to have that I hadn't felt while in the car chase.

"So all three of you are CIA?" Lauran asked.

"Yeah, you can understand why they didn't tell you now right?" I replied.

"Yeah, I guess that wouldn't have been smart of them," she said with a laugh. I laughed as well and saw Tuck. I sighed and looked away. I didn't know how he would be after this.

"I saw that," Lauran told me in a sing song voice.

"What do you mean?" I replied giving her a skeptical look.

"Please, I'm a girl. I know when another girl is madly in love with a guy and I can tell that you are madly in love with Tuck," she explained. I rolled my eyes but didn't deny it.

"So, why haven't you told him?" she prodded. I threw my hands up.

"Because I'm scared alright. Men have hurt me a lot and I just don't want to get hurt again and I don't want to wreck our friendship and I don't even think he feels the same way," I told her. She gave me a sympathetic look.

"Alright, you're clear," a medic told her. She patted my shoulders and stood up. I wrapped the blanket they had given me tighter around my shoulders and watched her talk to Tuck. I wondered what she was saying but shrugged. Pain flashed through my shoulder form one of my various cuts and I blew out an exasperated sigh. Collins would ground us until we healed.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Tuck asked. I glanced up realizing that he was done talking to Lauran.

"I'm fine. How are you?" I replied.

"I'm doing well." I arched an eyebrow. He chuckled and stared down at his hands.

"Physically I'm ok, emotionally I'm wrecked," he told me. I rubbed his back feeling sorry for him but glad he wasn't taken.

"How long?" he suddenly asked quietly. I gave him a confused look.

"How long have you been in love with me?" I blinked and pulled away from. I shot a glare at Lauran who bluntly ignored it.

"Tell me," he prodded gently. I took a deep breath and held out my wrist.

"Since Hiroshima," I told him. He looked down at the glittering bracelet.

"That's why you never took this off," he stated with new understanding. I nodded.

"I've been blind," he muttered running a hand through his hair. I chuckled and stared down at my hands. His hand suddenly covered my own.

"Rayne," he started but then FDR ran up.

"Buddy," he cried pulling Tuck into a hug. I laughed as Tuck hugged him back.

"I'm sorry," FDR said.

"I'm sorry too," Tuck told him. They looked at each other then turned to me.

"We are both incredibly sorry," they said in unison to me. I laughed and hugged them both.

"Just don't let it happen again," I teased.

"Trust me, it won't," FDR told me glancing back at Lauran. I smiled at his happiness.

"Well I better go explain this to Joe," Tuck interjected. I nodded and FDR gave him another hug.

"You're family. That'll never change," I heard him whisper.

"I love you man."

"I love you too."

"Yeah, my family's back together," I cheered.

"Are you going to transfer back?" FDR asked. I gave them a mischievous smile.

"What?" they both asked.

"I never officially transferred. Collins and I wanted to see if it would get you guys to be friends again," I told them with a wink and a smile before I sauntered away. My hand still felt warm where Tuck had held it.


	16. Part Sixteen

Part Sixteen

The next few days passed in a blur of reports. Tuck kept trying to talk to me but either I avoided him or I was too busy to talk.

I was signing out another report when Tuck slapped his hands down on my desk.

"We need to talk and you are not getting away from me this time," he told me. I gave him a look.

"Actually I am. I'm scheduled to question someone," I told him putting my report in my desk. I stood and gave him a small smile before leaving the room.

Joe called me asking if I could come to karate match. He told me Tuck had been teaching him new moves to use.

"I'll be right over," I told him with a cheerful smile. I drove to the dojo and walked inside. Tuck was there and Justin.

"Hey," Justin greeted warmly.

"Hi," I replied glancing at Tuck. He looked tense.

"You looked a little battered. Are you ok?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, just tired from work," I replied, "Go Joe!" He took down his opponent with a talented move I recognized as one of Tuck's signature take downs.

'I'll be right back," I muttered to Justin. I trotted over to where Joe was hugging Tuck.

"Congratulations Joe, I'm so proud of you," I told him. Tuck had turned away to talk to the other dad. He gave me a high five.

"Thanks, I'm really glad dad's an agent," he replied. I laughed and hugged him.

"Hey Rayne, can I talk to you?" Justin asked.

"Sure," I told him standing up. I gave Joe another high five and walked over to the corner.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go on another date with me," he said. I bit my lip hesitating and glanced at Tuck. He looked fine but I knew him well enough to see the anger in his eyes. I took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Justin but I can't. Work is really hectic right now and things are…complicated." He smiled.

"It's Tuck right?" I blinked.

"We all know. I just never saw you two actually together so I thought I would try," he told me with a shrug.

"I'm sorry Justin. You really are a great guy and I loved spending time with you. Maybe we still can just not as a date," I said. He nodded and smiled.

"You really are great Rayne. Tuck's lucky to have someone like you love him," he told me. I smiled and we hugged each other tightly.

"Thank you for understanding," I whispered.

"No problem," he replied. We pulled away and I walked back over to Tuck and Joe. Katie was waiting for them.

"Mom, I won," Joe told her excitedly.

"Congratulations honey, I'm so proud," she told him hugging him. I smiled.

"Hey Tuck, I was wondering if you wanted to get a bite to eat," Katie said standing up. Joe looked up at me. I gave him a tight smile.

"I'm sorry but I can't," Tuck stated. I looked at him surprised. Katie looked surprised as well.

"Well, ok, I guess I'll see you later," she took Joe's hand and left. Before he went outside Joe flashed me a thumbs up. I chuckled and grabbed my purse. Before I could fully straighten up Tuck had a hand wrapped around my wrist and was pulling me along behind him.

"Tuck, what are you doing?" I hissed as he pulled me into an empty room. He shut the door and with a click it locked.

"You've been avoiding me and it's time for us to talk," he told me firmly. I bit my lip.

"Tuck," I started but he shook his head.

"No getting out of it." He placed his hands on either side of my head.

"You love me and I've loved you all this time but have been too big of a dummy to see it," he said in a low voice. I blinked at him.

"Tuck, I-I don't know what to say."

"Say you forgive me for being an idiot and say that'll you'll give me a chance," he pleaded. I stared at him unable to fully believe that this was happening. But it was.

"Tuck, I'll always forgive you and I'll be happy to give you a chance," I told him with a huge smile. He smiled back and gently pressed our lips together. It was short and sweet and chaste and the best kiss I had ever had.


	17. Part Seventeen

Part Seventeen

A month later we were on a plane getting ready to jump out. I helped Tuck strap on his parachute harness. I heard FDR talking to Lauran on the phone and I smiled.

"Do me," I shouted over the roar of the plane.

"With pleasure," Tuck called back with a wink. I punched his shoulder but grinned at his perversion. He started strapping me up his hands lingering in certain places longer then was strictly necessary.

"Guys, I have an announcement," FDR shouted. We looked over at him.

"Lauran and I are getting married." I cheered and hugged him tightly.

"Tuck will you be my best man?" FDR asked.

"Of course I will," he roared slapping FDR's back. We all moved to the jump zone.

"Tuck I should tell you something," I heard FDR say but then we were standing directly over the ocean and I couldn't hear what was being said. I fumbled for my earpiece but it seemed I was too late. Tuck tackled FDR into open air. I laughed and plugged my water proof ear piece in.

"Thank goodness Rayne, we've been trying to get a hold of you for a while now," Collins came on over the piece.

"Sorry Collins, what's up?"

"Rayne, I'm so sorry to tell you this, but, your father escaped jail. He's back."

**Dun, dun, dun...and so ends This Means War. *Evil laugh***


End file.
